Un amor puro
by HinataOtsutsuki
Summary: Kaoru es una princesa que está perdidamente enamorada de un prodigioso general llamado Kenshin Himura, aquel hombre no puede olvidar a su primer amor, pero el emperador Kamiya obliga a los dos a casarse contra la voluntad ¿Qué hará Kaoru para ganar su amor?, ¿Kenshin la logrará ver como una mujer? el general que nunca ha perdido una batalla, ¿Perderá ante la pureza de su corazón?


**_Personajes relevantes en la historia_**

Kaoru: Princesa (17 años)

Kenshin: General (28 años)

Tomoe: mujer del Kazoku (Noble) (31 años)

Akira: Kazoku (31 años)

Enishi: Kazoku (23 años)

Koshihiro: Emperador (42 años)

**_Capítulo único._**

En el antiguo japón, antes de la era Meiji, donde las castas eran muy estrictas, donde habían matrimonios arreglados por las familias, donde tu valor se determinaba por la familia donde hubieras nacido, donde no había oportunidad de soñar, y solo te tocaba aprender a vivir lo que te determinaba en ese momento empieza la historia de un amor tan puro.

Tras la guerra que acababa de finalizar, el general Kenshin Himura, junto su pelotón de soldados samuráis fueron al palacio donde vivía el emperador Koshihiro Kamiya y su joven y bella hija Kaoru Kamiya, fueron a rendir las noticias de la ya victoriosa guerra ganada, en el momento que el emperador entró a la sala de juntas, se sentó al trono y dijo:

-Por sus expresiones, ya sé de van a hablar, tienen permiso de decirme.

-_Heika*__, _hemos ganado la guerra de nuevo, mis subordinados y yo, esperamos con ansias su nueva orden.

-Todos se pueden ir, deberían ir a visitar a su familia, seguramente tienen preocupación por ustedes, Kenshin Himura quédate.

Al escuchar la orden del emperador, todos la acataron.

-Heika, ¿De qué quiere usted hablarme?

El emperador solo dio una sonora carcajada.

-Siempre tan directo y confianzudo, pero por ser mi preciado general lo dejaré pasar.

Kenshin solo asintió mientras mantenía la mirada fría y distante como siempre.

-De lo que quería hablar, noble samurái, por su noble entrega a su país y a su lealtad al emperador, le daré el privilegio de que yo organice su boda y de que yo elija a su futura señora, es inaudito que un señor de 28 años con esta posición no haya decidido en casarse anteriormente, recuerde que debe preservar su apellido, es lo que los ancestros desean, preservar a la familia, más descendientes.

-Heika, ¿Qué pasaría si me negara a casarme?

El emperador solo sonrió de forma amigable pero se notaba que era falsa.

-Traición a la patria, ejecución ante la desobediencia de la orden de su emperador, ¿Es qué acaso no se siente honrado de qué yo personalmente organice su boda?

Kenshin solo dio una sonrisa que daba un aire a tristeza profunda y asintió?

-Es el mayor honor que me han dado, desde que me aceptaron como soldado en su ejercito con tan solo 13 años me he esforzado en dar lo mejor de mí, me siento halagado que el Heika se preocupe por mi bienestar. -al decir eso baja la cabeza como reverencia y la levanta después de un corto lapso de tiempo- sin embargo, no me siento lo suficientemente preparado para el matrimonio, espero tome en cuenta eso antes de que inicie los preparativos, y antes de que elija a la novia, ¿Eso es todo lo que el Heika quiere decirme?

El emperador dio una sonrisa sincera.

-Lo sé, tomaré todo eso en cuenta al elegir a la novia, sí, eso es todo, puede retirarse general.

En eso Kenshin asintió mientras realizaba la reverencia completa antes de irse a su solitario hogar.

_Dormitorio del emperador Koshihiro. _

Una trabajadora del palacio comentó.

-Mi señor, La princesa Kaoru pide permiso para pasar, esperamos su orden.

-Qué pase la princesa.

En eso Kaoru pasa al dormitorio de su padre, hace una reverencia antes de tomar asiento que su mismo padre puso.

-Entonces, ¿De qué quieres hablar hija?

-Escuché que va a organizar la boda del general Kenshin Himura, Por favor, yo quiero ser la novia, quiero casarme con él.

El padre de Kaoru, sorprendido empezó a reír a carcajadas, a tal grado que lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Kaoru desconcertada hizo un puchero ante su padre.

-Mi niña, tenía planeado casarte con Enishi es un kazoku de buena fama, tiene mucha presencia es un prodigio en todos los ámbitos, todas las hijas de buena familia desearían casarse con él, ¿Por qué debería casarte con el general Himura?

Kaoru sonrió de una forma que su padre nunca había visto sonreír a su hija, los ojo se le iluminaron, irradiaba un amor puro, su padre se sorprendió al darse cuenta que su hija había crecido a tal punto que ya sabía que era el amor.

-¿Estás perdidamente enamorada del general Himura, no es así?

Kaoru asintió y su padre como respuesta suspiró.

-¿Desde cuándo?, ¿Acaso él te sedujo?, ¿Te conquistó?, ¿Debería mandarlo a ejecutar por atreverse a seducir a la hija del emperador?, aunque sería una perdida enorme para nosotros perder a tal prodigio de las espadas y la defensa personal, era mi general favorito, que desgracia perderle, pero por mi hija haría lo que fuera.

Preocupada Kaoru comentó.

-Desde los 5 años, no lo hizo, simplemente el se ganó mi corazón por su forma de ser, por como me trató, por ser él y nadie más, no puedo estar con nadie que no sea Kenshin Himura padre, me niego a estar con otro hombre que no sea él, a tal grado que si no acepta que sea su futura esposa, me suicidaré por amor.

Los ojos del emperador demostraban tristeza, después de que exhalo aire le dijo.

-Está bien, ya que te he cumplido todos tus caprichos, no habrá diferencia al tener uno más, pero se consciente que él, no te ama, a diferencia de Enishi que hizo reverencia tras reverencia para considerarlo como futuro yerno, ese hombre te ama sinceramente, no tienes idea como se esta esforzando para poder ser tu marido, si fuera interés ya lo hubiera notado, no por nada he durado tanto en el reino, sé las verdaderas intenciones de la gente, solo viendo su cara.

Al terminar de hablar Kaoru con una felicidad latente se lanza hacia su padre y lo abraza muy fuertemente mientras dice.

-Gracias padre, gracias, gracias, realmente estoy muy feliz, y no te preocupes de lo otro, estoy segura que en algún momento me amará.

su padre le sonrió y asintió.

_Residencia Himura_

Al llegar a su casa, había un montón de servidumbre, que dejaron todo al ver la llegada de su amo, hicieron reverencia y esperaron las ordenes de su amo, sin embargo Kenshin se sentía solo, había mucha gente, pero sentía como si no hubiera nadie más que él, la comida dejaba de tener sabor y hasta el mismo sake sabía diferente a como lo solía recordar.

Kenshin siempre había amado a Tomoe Yukishiro desde que tenía memoria, sin embargo ella nunca le correspondió de esa manera, los padres de ella le hicieron casarse con Akira Kiyosato un noble con antecedentes ejemplares, nada comparable con un niño huérfano que fue adoptado por un noble de forma clandestina...

**_Recuerdos de Himura Kenshin _**

Era una mañana muy soleada, como de costumbre iba a ayudar a los comerciantes a vender sus productos a cambio de comida o dinero, una historia muy triste para haber tenido tan solo 6 años, ese mismo día una señora fue a comprar con su hija al puesto de pescados donde trabajaba yo en ese entonces, era una niña muy guapa se veía muy exótica, en ese entonces yo sabía porque ella me hablo tan amablemente al ser tan solo un huérfano

-Buenos días, por favor deme de ese pescado, mira hija, debe de ser de ese color porque demuestra frescura, si se ve más opaco más tiempo tiene de muerto.

La joven niña solo asentía mientras veía a su madre elegir el pescado fino, entonces en ese momento me habló.

-Gracias por su tiempo, volveré a comprar aquí más seguido junto con mi mamá

Los días pasaban y siempre venía ella a comprar aquí los pescados, junto con su mamá hasta que después de unos meses ella venía junto con trabajador de su hogar.

-Buenos días Shinta, ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿Has dormido bien? recuerda dormir una buena cantidad de tiempo para vivir más, dame del pescado de la izquierda por favor, ahhhh ten un presente, estuve ahorrando mucho para dártelo.

-Le entrega el regalo en la mano-

-Gracias, he estado bien nada fuera de lo normal, sí dormí bien, gracias por tu preocupación, ¿Cómo te ha ido en tus clases de bordado?

-Me ha ido bien, ya sabes nada fuera de mi rutina para convertirme en una esposa ejemplar, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que jugué, quiero del pescado de en medio y solamente.

-Le entrega el pescado en la mano y recibe el dinero de ella-

-Por cierto Shinta, he oído por ahí que un general está reclutando aprendices, porque no vas a intentarlo, el no ya lo tienes, puedes mejor tu vida si te aceptan ahí, te dejo la dirección en el papel, creo que hoy es el último día para reclutarse, suerte. -Le deja el pedazo de papel en la mesa antes de irse-

Ese mismo día fui a presentarme ante el general Hiko Himura, me hizo muchas preguntas de las cuales no recuerdo bien y afortunadamente me aceptó a tal punto de considerarme como su discípulo y adoptandome como su propio hijo, aunque me dijo que me cambiaría el nombre para uno más digno como samurái o general, así fue como surgió mi nombre de Kenshin.

Años después me aceptaron como soldado en el ejercito y después de unos meses me subían y subían de rango hasta volverme el General, sin embargo el amor que sentía por Tomoe no disminuía, nunca lo hacía, pero ella nunca logró verme, solo miraba a su prometido Akira.

-Kenshin, estoy feliz de que mi futuro esposo sea Akira, ya sabes que estoy enamorada de él desde que tenía 8, él es demasiado activo y fugaz, no tienes idea como le quiero.

-Me alegro que ames a tu esposo, es una bendición que haya sido el, disfruta de tu matrimonio, de vez en cuando me gustaría visitarles.

Tomoe sonrió levemente.

-Lo haremos, también deberías casarte pronto, ya tienes 15 años, estás en la época de casamiento, sé que encontrarás a una buena mujer.

Asentí.

Así pasaba el tiempo yo esperando que me correspondiera cuando nunca lo hizo, y aun en este momento no puedo olvidarla.

**_Fin de recuerdos_**

-Mi señor, tiene visitas, ¿Debería dejarlos pasar?

-Sí, déjalos pasar.

En ese momento Akira Kiyosato y su esposa Tomoe entraron al territorio de Kenshin, Kenshin los dirigió a la sala, oes invitó a sentarse y después él lo hizo.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-Hola Kenshin, escuché por ahí que el mismo emperador planea hacer tu boda, Mi esposa y yo estamos muy sorprendidos, realmente es un gran honor que el emperador se tome esa molestia, ¿Sin embargo quiere casarse?

-No, la verdad no quiero, pero debo hacerlo, es parte de mi responsabilidad de ser el temible guerrero Battousai

Los esposos Kiyosato rieron de forma sonora.

-¿Kenshin, sabe con quién se casará?, los rumores dicen que con la mismísima princesa Kaoru.

-Tomoe, No lo sé, acaba de darme la noticia de que me casaré supongo que me dirá cuando lo sepa, ¿La princesa Kaoru?, No lo creo, El emperador siempre la ha consentido y dado todo lo que ella desea, ¿Crees qué el emperador desearía dar a su preciada hija a un asesino con puesto?

Tomoe habló

-Espero que no, mi hermano menor está profundamente enamorado de la princesa, no es desconocido que siempre trata de estar alrededor de ella, no sé como reaccionaría al verla ir con otro hombre.

-Es más posible que el emperador quiera casar a su hija con un hombre que la ame profundamente, que un general solitario, no te preocupes de más señora de Kiyosato.

Akira y Tomoe sonrieron de forma amable, y extendieron un regalo hacia el amigo de la familia de más de 20 años, como iban a olvidar el día en que Kenshin le salvó la vida a Akira en una pelea clandestina, por salvarlo recibió su primera marca en la cara.

-¿Qué es este regalo?

-Un presente de los dos para tu futura boda, te dejamos, mi esposa y yo tenemos que ir a ver a nuestros hijos, cómo están en la edad de la curiosidad son muy peligrosos, entonces, gracias por su tiempo general.

Los dos hacen una reverencia antes de irse de la casa de Kenshin Himura

_Palacio del emperador_

La princesa Kaoru caminaba en el jardín del palacio, cuando el noble Enishi, aparece para hacerle compañía.

-Hola princesa, ¿Cómo ha estado su alteza?

-Bien, gracias por preguntar, Enishi

Kaoru seguía caminando entre las flores hasta que encontró un lugar para sentarse y lo hizo.

-Princesa, ¿Es cierto el rumor de que te casarás con el general Himura?

Kaoru sonrió de la forma en la cuál demostró a su padre la pureza de sus sentimientos hacia Himura Kenshin.

-Por tu expresión, debe ser un sí, Pero, ¿Por qué él?, yo soy mejor qué él en muchos sentidos, ¿Por qué lo amas a él, y no a mí?, Él no te ama, yo sí te amo, yo soy tu mejor opción, yo te haría sentir amada.

Kaoru solo se limitó a mirarlo de una forma inocente y tierna a la vez.

-Sí, me casaré con él, No hay un porqué, solo lo amo a él, puedes ser mejor que él en todo lo que digas, pero ante mis ojos, él siempre será lo mejor, mejor que tú, mejor que todos, sólo por ser Kenshin Himura, No decidí a quien amar, sólo me entregué a él y no hay una razón en específico, ¿Debería usarte?, ¿Debería tratarte como mi segunda opción?, ¿Debería casarme contigo solo porque me amas? aún cuando no te correspondo de esa forma, ¿Debería jugar con los sentimientos de mi mejor amigo?, me niego a lastimarte de esa forma, podría ser tu esposa, pero nunca tu mujer, podría entregarte mi cuerpo, pero nunca mi corazón, podría entregarte mi amabilidad y preocupación, pero nunca mi alma o mi vida, Como tu amiga, te pido de favor que te olvides de mí, y empieces a ver a tu alrededor, hay más de una mujer que desearía tu amor y tu protección, hay más de una mujer que daría la vida por ti, pero yo no soy esa mujer, por esa misma razón, te pido que seas libre de este amor no correspondido.

Al finalizar de hablar, Kaoru le entregó a Enishi un regalo, que significaba los sentimientos de ella, hacia su mejor amigo.

-Este libro que ves en tus manos Enishi, es mi último regalo que te daré como Kaoru Kamiya, este libro trata de un noble que se enamoró de una campesina, pero la campesina no lo amaba, lo veía solamente como un amigo que la salvaba de las circustancias, porque la campesina estaba enamorada de su prometido, El noble iba en busca de respuestas, pero no las encontraba porque no miraba a su alrededor, pero el noble no sabía que su mejor amiga, que veía como hermana, estaba profundamente enamorada de él, a tal grado que daría su vida por él, ¿Qué crees que pasó al final?, El noble logró verla como mujer, se enamoraron y se casaron y tuvieron muchos hijos, a lo que voy es que, deberías poner más atención, La hija del noble Sagara está perdidamente enamorada de ti, Enishi, tu mejor amiga, siempre me hablaba de ti, de la misma forma de la que hablo del general Himura, por favor, olvídame y empieza a verla a ella, y si no puedes verla a ella, estoy segura que mirarás a otra mujer, cuando tus sentimientos por mi se extinguen.

Las lágrimas salían de los ojos del noble Yukishiro, empezó a temblar, el corazón se le rompió a Kaoru al ver a su mejor amigo sufrir por ella, ella se levantó y lo abrazó, cuando el se calmó, Kaoru se despidió y se dirigió a la sala de juntas, porque ya se iba a hacer oficial su boda con el mismísimo Battousai.

_Sala de juntas del palacio de kyoto_

-Heika, el general Himura está aquí.

-Qué pase.

-Sí, su majestad.

Entra a la sala de juntas el guerrero Kenshin, limitándose a hacer una reverencia antes de tomar lugar para recibir sus nuevas ordenes, pero para la sorpresa del mayor, vio a la queridísima hija del emperador en la misma sala de juntas, extraño, porque el emperador siempre mantenía a su hija estudiando para ser una gran esposa.

-Iré directo al punto mi general, se va a casar con mi hija, por petición de la misma, tenía pensado casarlo con otra mujer, pero para ver a mi hija feliz, haría lo que fuera, y al parecer ella a usted lo ama, le pido de favor que cuide bien de ella, el matrimonio se efectuará dentro de poco, ya avisé a mis subordinados que den a conocer la noticia de su matrimonio como oficial, es usted un hombre muy suertudo, para que mi hija lo ame, eso es todo, los dejo solos para que hablen un poco.

El emperador se levanta y se va de la sala de juntas, para dirigirse hacia el cementerio real.

-Mi general, por favor cuide bien de mí.

Kenshin desconcertado habló.

-La idea de que su padre me casara, ¿Fue suya?, entonces estoy obligado a casarme con una niña mimada, por su culpa, ¿No es infantil pedirle a su padre que se case solo porque le atraigo?, no me lo tome a mal princesa, pero no tengo interés de casarme con usted, y ahora por su culpa tengo que hacerlo, o sino, me van a matar por traición a la patria, muchas gracias princesa.

La princesa al borde de la tristeza habló.

-No, la idea de casarlo fue de mi padre, nadie lo influyó, no me atrae, lo amo...

-¿En serio?, ¿Y por qué me ama?, ni siquiera somos tan cercanos para considerarnos amigos y que de ahí naciera el amor, no le creo princesa, seguramente está confundiendo sus sentimientos, aun no es tarde para arrepentirse...

-Sí, lo amo, ¿Debe haber una razón para amarlo?, si debería decir algo, diría que me empezó a gustar por su forma de ser con los demás y principalmente como me trató de niña y como me trataba en la actualidad, siempre fue tan considerado, amable, y jugaba conmigo todos los días en el palacio, me leía cuentos, me cargaba de niña, y aun en la actualidad seguía siendo amable y cálido conmigo, era tan bueno conmigo y con la demás gente, que me fue imposible no enamorarme de usted, su bondad y generosidad, su humildad, me terminó gustando todo de usted, y aun en este momento que me esta tratando tal hostilmente, tan diferente de su verdadera personalidad, yo sé que me terminaría enamorando de esa fase suya de igual forma, tal vez nuestra relación no era tan cercana a la de unos amigos, pero sí a la de un hermano mayor y hermana menor, no los estoy confundiendo, lo que siento por usted, no lo siento por otra persona que no sea usted, si eso no es amor, no sé que es lo que usted considera por amor, sin embargo mis sentimientos por usted, son puros y sinceros, no me arrepiento y pienso seguir con los preparativos de la boda, si me disculpa, no tarda en empezar mis clases de música, si me disculpa, hablemos en otro momento, mi señor.

La princesa con su postura elegante y orgullosa como siempre, se despidió después de dar una reverencia antes de irse, cuando le dio la espalda a su futuro marido, las lágrimas empezaron a salir como tempestad, los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, sin embargo no se limitó a borrar sus lágrimas con sus manos, no se limitó a bajar su mirada, cuando llegó a su habitación, se tendió en su futón y empezó a llorar amargamente, sacando todo el dolor de su corazón.

_Residencia Himura_

Kenshin no entendía el porqué se sentía así de intranquilo, estaba preocupado por haber herido los sentimientos de la princesa, sentía el dolor de sus palabras cuando le contestó, y aunque todavía no creía que ella lo amara como decía, si creía que le gustaba lo suficiente para arruinar su vida por él, y eso le dejaba intranquilo, no la veía como mujer, a la única que veía como mujer era a Tomoe, pero sin embargo eso no significaba que no la quería, la veía como una hermana menor que debía protegerla de todo mal, hasta de el mismo, él sabía que era el incorrecto, y le preocupaba que la princesa se arrepintiera de condenarse con un hombre que no amara, y sabía que le convenía más el noble Enishi, sin embargo ella estaba muy determinada para tener al guerrero battousai, y eso ponía intranquilo a Kenshin.

El guerrero salvador del pueblo, no podía dormir, la intranquilidad se hacia presente, las dudas, el todo, no se había sentido de esa forma hasta el momento que se dio cuenta que amaba a Tomoe, se sentía muy enérgico, demasiado, se tuvo que levantar en la madrugada para practicar un poco de artes marciales y el uso de la espada en batalla, y ni así de cansado podría conciliar el sueño.

-Lo amo, ¿Debe haber una razón para amarlo?

Las palabras de la menor resonaban infinitamente en sus pensamientos, sin dejarle conciliar el sueño, incrementando la intranquilidad al corazón del mayor.

Los días pasaban y los futuros esposos no se habían vuelto a ver hasta el día de su boda, en la ceremonia de boda, donde todo el mundo felicitaba a los esposos por haber unido sus vidas, de forma permanente, donde su cuerpo, alma, espíritu y corazón, ya no les pertenecía solamente a ellos como individuo, sino como pareja, como unión de dos cuerpos y una sola alma. Las felicitaciones al emperador no dejaban de oírse, los regalos a la recién pareja casada estaban por todos lados, amigos, familiares y políticos habían llegado a la boda más esperada del año, el compromiso de la princesa Kaoru, fue la boda más grande, vistosa y extravagante que los ojos de esa gente hubieran visto jamás.

Los mejores amigos del novio habían llegado a tener una charla amistosa con él, el amigo más extrovertido habló.

-Hey Kenshin, hasta que se te hizo, felicidades por condenar tu vida como un señor casado, ya no será lo mismo ligar sin el guerrero más codiciado de la época, una lástima, pero deseo que seas feliz, por cierto, tu esposa es una gran belleza, los rumores de que la princesa Kaoru era una completa belleza digna de enmarcar, no eran mentira, que envidia que tú seas su esposo, además de que ella tiene un nivel social fuera de nuestra imaginación.

Las palabras de Sanosuke no dejaban de resonar en su mente, una belleza, ¿Ella?, ¿Una belleza?, es una niña, como se limitaba a ver a su querida Kaoru como belleza, solo por que había mucha gente le perdonó la vida al menor, sin embargo el desagrado ante sus palabras se hacían presente, nadie debía verla a ella como una belleza, todos eran indignos de verla de esa forma, hasta él mismo, aunque él debía admitir que no era fea, sin embargo decir que era una belleza era algo, que no se había puesto a pensar.

-Himura, felicidades por tu matrimonio con la princesa Kamiya, espero sean infinitamente felices en su matrimonio, pero me preocupa que no la logres ver, de la forma que ella te ve a ti, sus ojos brillaban de una forma que solo una persona enamorada mirarían, según los rumores, te casaste con ella por obligación y no amor, espero que la princesa no sufra mucho por sus sentimientos no correspondidos.

Kenshin asintió y se puso a pensar, ¿Ella sufriría por él?, en el fondo del corazón de Kenshin el solo pensamiento de verla sufrir de cualquier forma, la daba escalofríos, le daba miedo, le aterrorizaba, le hacia temblar, no quería ver a su dulce Kaoru sufrir de ninguna forma, y menos al saber que él era el que lo provocaría.

-Gracias por sus felicitaciones, es un honor tener a mis mejores amigos en la ceremonia de mi boda, y sí, me casé por obligación, tampoco la veo como mujer, no la amo, si la princesa sufre por un amor no correspondido, será su culpa, ella fue la que deseó casarse conmigo aun consciente de mis sentimientos por ella.

Sus mejores amigos lo veían con una cara que demostraba sorpresa y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias por venir a la boda de mi esposo y mía, según sé son sus amigos más cercanos, es un honor tenerlos acá.

Kaoru agachó su cabeza en forma de reverencia y fue a hablar con los demás invitados.

-Ella, ¿Escuchó todo?

-Seguramente sí, ella apareció cuando empezaste a hablar, deberías tener más cuidado, se ve que te ama.

Kenshin solamente asintió.

Kaoru se sentía triste, por las palabras de Kenshin, pero tenía razón, ella había decidido condenar su vida ante un hombre que no la amaba, pero prefería condenar su vida ante un hombre que amaba, que ante un hombre que no amara, fue su decisión y aun ante su realidad carente, no se arrepentía de su decisión.

Al llegar el momento que ve a sus mejores amigas solamente sonríe.

-Parece ser, que la princesa se casó antes que sus mejores amigas, que envidia me da, su alteza. -dijo Megumi en son de burla-

-Kaoru, felicidades por conseguir casarte con el hombre que amas, los apoyo en su relación incondicionalmente, espero que su amor dure eternamente, y deséame suerte en mi boda con Aoshi, por fin después de años y años de lucha para que me pudiera ver como mujer, lo logré, ahora me ve como una mujer y me pidió matrimonio después de que se hiciera oficial tu boda con Kenshin, no es una ternura.

Los ojos de Misao brillaban, de la misma forma que la de Kaoru cuando pensaba en Kenshin, Megumi y Kaoru rieron de forma alegre, aun cuando las palabras de Kenshin rompieron el corazón de la menor en mil pedazos, ella no se rendiría, nunca lo haría y si tenía el apoyo de sus mejores amigas, su tristeza duraría menos al que estuviera sola.

Cuando la fiesta terminó, y las señoras del servicio vistieron a Kaoru con la ropa de noche de la boda, dejando su cabello largo y lacio al descubierto, usando una yukata de forma provocadora, con los labios pintados de un rojo brillante, y su posición que denotaba entrega total, cuando el ahora esposo de Kaoru entraba al dormitorio de los recién casados y vio a Kaoru sintió su estomago revolverse, su boca temblar, sus ojos asombrados, sus mejillas sonrojándose, sus manos temblando, sintiendo sus piernas que se iban a caer, jamás en su vida se había sentido de esa forma, como el gran guerrero battousai, aquél hombre que no sentía piedad en guerra, aquél hombre que no le tenía miedo ni a la muerte, se sentía tan intimidado por una niña de 17 años, se sentía temeroso de aquella niña que vio crecer día con día. Era imposible que se sintiera de esa forma, él no era un hombre virgen, cuando eres un soldado de guerra, conviviendo con puros hombres, te obligaban a demostrar tu hombría conquistando cortesanas, entre más mujeres conseguías en una noche mayor era tu hombría, y un adolescente de 13 años tenía que hacer, lo que tenía que hacer para ser considerado uno más de los guerreros, tuvo que perder su virginidad con una cortesana, al final le gustó el placer que proporcionaba poseer mujeres, que seguido conquistaba a las mujeres y pasaba las noches con ella, pero jamás se sintió así, ni cuando fue su primera vez, se sintió así de nervioso, así de intimidado, así de emocionado, así de cautivado, ahora entendía las palabras de su amigo Sanosuke que decía que su belleza era digna de enmarcar, era cierto, muy cierto, muy realista, pero el simple pensamiento que otro hombre le viera de la forma que él le estaba viendo en ese momento, le enfermaba, le enojaba, le intimidaba, y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella, de lo que sentía, ella no era la que confundía sus sentimientos hacia él, era al revés, él confundía sus sentimientos hacia ella, todas esas veces que la defendió cuando los chicos trataban de conquistarla, no lo hacia en sí por ella, sino porque sentía celos, celos de que otro hombre tomará el corazón de su querida Kaoru, él confundió sus sentimientos de amor de pareja, a los de un hermano mayor siente por su hermana menor, todo ese tiempo que creía amar a Tomoe fue mentira, una excusa que el mismo inventó temeroso a no ser correspondido por la menor, él no se sentía digno de ella, por eso actuaba de esa forma, por eso escondía su amor hacia ella en la coraza de un hermano menor y apenas se dio cuenta ahora, se sentía avergonzado por ser tan ingenuo de sus propios sentimientos, pero ya no iba a confundir su realidad y la iba a defender con escudo y espada, ya no lastimaría más a su pequeña Kaoru, en ese momento decidió que daría su vida por ella,que la protegería ante todo y la amaría hasta el día de su muerte y sabía que ella haría lo mismo por él.

-Kaoru, estás preciosa, perdón por darme cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti hasta ahora, lamento mucho haberte tratado así, pero tenía miedo de ser herido de nuevo, tenía miedo de no poder soportar un rechazo amoroso de nuevo, pero al ser tú, sé que no volverá a pasar, sé que nunca pasará.

Kaoru sonrió y dijo.

-Ya sé que me amas, siempre lo supe, no tratabas a ninguna mujer de la forma que me tratas a mí, no tratabas a nadie así, y comprendo que confundieras tus sentimientos, al ser yo una princesa y al haber sido rechazado por tu primer amor, no puedo juzgarte, solo apoyarte infinitamente como tu esposa y sé que tu lo harías igual por mí.

Kenshin sonrió de una forma que Kaoru nunca había visto antes, sus ojos brillaban de lujuria, su sonrisa era demasiado picara y Kaoru sabía que ya había valido todo su momento de madurez, sentía todo su cuerpo temblar, tenía mucha intranquilidad en ese momento, no se sentía lista, quería huir...

-Kenshin, y si solo dormimos juntos hoy y con más calma hacemos lo que nos corresponde hacer como esposos otro día, fíjate que tengo mucho sue...

En eso Kenshin se le tira a Kaoru besándole los labios, mientras le quitaba la yukata de un solo solo tiro, Kaoru tirada en su futón, desnuda, agitada, con los labios hinchados de la pasión del beso, mojada hasta los muslos, fue la visión más preciada que guardaría el general Kenshin de su esposa, y seguramente tendría más recuerdos así de hermosos, Kenshin al ver a su esposa así de excitada, hizo despertar de manera increible a su miembro, la yukata le apretaba el miembro, debía dejarlo salir o sufrirían los dos.

-Kaoru, ¿Quieres desvestirme?

Kaoru avergonzada escondió su cara con su cabello, fue una de las vistas más valiosas que Kenshin Himura miraría en su vida. Cuando se desvistió Kenshin checó que tan mojada estaba la menor y si era adecuado ya meter su miembro, consciente de su virginidad, debía ser amable con ella, o la lastimaría y era lo que menos quería. al notar que estaba empapada hasta las nalgas supo que ya era hora de entrar en acción.

-Bebé esto puede doler un poco, así que si te sientes incómoda o te duele avísame, me preocupa más tu comodidad que mi calentura.

Al decir eso, Kaoru asintió y al sentir la primera embestida, sintió dolor, pero no tanto como decía que se sentía las mujeres casadas, sintió algo romperse dentro de ella, pero al ser Kenshin quién estaba al lado de ella, se sentía cuidada, se sentía protegida y hasta excitada, las embestidas eran lentas, muy lentas, pero seguras, empezaba a acalorarse más, necesitaba más de él, necesitaba sentirlo más, debía sentirlo dentro de ella más rápido.

-Ke, ahhhhh, Kens, aggh, Kenshi, más, ahhhhhh, más rápido por favor.

Kenshin sentía estar en el mismísimo cielo, ver a la mujer que amaba de esa forma, sentir a su mujer de esa forma, oírla gemir de placer al estar con él, era simplemente un sueño realidad. Al oír las peticiones de su mujer no dudó en acatarlas. Aumentó la velocidad poco a poco, hasta un punto donde los gritos de satisfacción de Kaoru eran demasiado altos y explícitos.

-Más, ahhhhh, ahhhh Kenshin más, necesito sentirte más, ahgggggg, Ken, Kenshin... te amo.

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de recibir el primer orgasmo de su vida y uno de muchos que recibiría con su esposo Kenshin, con su goloso y pasional esposo que no la dejaba dormir en ninguna noche, desde el día de su boda, nunca tuvo un día de descanso, pero se sentía afortunada de tenerlo a él a su lado.

**_5 años más tarde. _**

-Kenji Himura ven para acá, no, no comas tierra, ¡amor!, el niño no me hace caso.

Kaoru salió de su cuarto con el cabello mojado y con su Yukata para ir tras su hijo, al tomarlo miró enojada a su inútil esposo, pero su muy amado e inútil esposo.

-Kenshin, también es tu hijo, debes de formar una relación con tu hijo para que te ame, no te amará así como así, debes ser más estricto con él, recuerda que es el heredero, es el futuro noble, por cierto, parece ser que estoy embarazada de nuevo... se me retrasó...

Kenshin emocionado fue y abrazó a su familia, le dio un beso pasional a su esposa antes de decir.

-Genial, vamos por el segundo, ¿No quieres ir por el tercero? tu pecho se ve demasiado delicioso en esa yukata, tus tetillas se notan mucho por tu cabello mojado, vamos al cuarto.

Kaoru avergonzada se dejó guiar por su esposo de nuevo, por su amado esposo.

**_fin._**

**Heika: **Su majestad.

gracias por leer el oneshot, me inspiré por una canción en francés, el vídeo musical me inspiró para escribir esta corta historia, espero la disfruten, comenten mucho, quiero saber que sintieron por la historia, que opinan de la historia y los personajes, que les pareció, en todo.

eso es todo, nos leemos después.


End file.
